Not So Pitch Perfect
by kuraiXTenshi
Summary: A year after the events of Pitch Perfect a new girl gets admitted into Barden University. After an unexpected run in with the Barden Bellas she's conflicted about joining the group or staying in her dorm and play video games. Rated M for language and for future sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fic so please be nice and leave a review if you liked it and if theres anything that needs changing I'm all ears. **

My first day at Barden University and I'm already a bundle of nerves. After managing to get lost 3 times I just wanted to go back to my dorm and bury my head in a pillow. Oh I should probably introduce myself.

My name is Julie Walker and I'm the most awkward human being on the face of the earth. Now I know some of you guys might be thinking "Pfft she can't be that awkward" well let me tell you something. Ever since I was little I've always had a hard time talking to people and no I don't have a speech impediment. No my problem is that I'll start talking and I'll try saying it and I'll completely butcher the word then I'll make random noises after I butcher the word THEN, yes it gets worse, I go "can I talk?" That normally makes people laugh or look at me like a total idiot. Another thing is that I have an…...odd taste in music. I love foreign music. More specifically Japanese pop and rock with some Korean boy band music. I also love musical theater music and movie music. Then I love some American artists from 1950- to now. Most people just stick to one kind of music meanwhile I'm aaaaaaaaaaalllllllll over the place.

And please don't even get me started on my looks. Semi-long black hair, thick framed glasses, dark muddy brown eyes, pale, 5'7" chubby, and semi-curvasous. Ya….not the definition of pretty but its me. My only redeeming quality is my voice. Its not the best but people like it.

Most college kids go out get drunk and do drugs to have fun but I'm not like that. Fun for me is either listening and singing along to music or sitting down and playing a good video game for…...i don't know a good….7 hours. One more thing that makes me different from 85% percent of the student body. Well its time for me to get to my World Literature class bye guys.

-SKIP SKIP-

"Ugh"

Today was an okay day except for the fact I made a fool of myself in all of my classes. I swear I literally said everything that was wrong with me as my self introduction. I wanted to disappear everyone probably thinks I'm this wierdo that you can't have a decent conversation with. I pull open the door to my dorm, drop my bag next to my bed, bury my face into my pillow and groan.

"Well hi there sunshine"

That's my roommate by the way the Queen of sarcasm: Jay. She's a nice girl really cute too. She's shorter than me but it works for her. She's this adorable red head with the brightest blue eyes and a dusting of freckles on her cheeks. I'd go out with her but she already has a boyfriend.

Oh I might've forgotten one minor detail about me….I'm bisexual. Thankfully people here don't seem to give a shit about that. I respond to her sarcasm by groaning and even though I'm not looking at her I can feel her eyes rolling. I feel some weight shifting on my bed and a finger poking my back

"Come on sunshine we're going out"

I pick my head up and look over at her. "Where?"

"Activity Faire"

"Huh?"

"Club faire you idiot!"

I bury my face in my pillow. "I don wanna!"

She grabs my legs and pulls me half off my bed. "What the hell Jay!?"

"We're going because you need to find something fun to do that isn't playing a video game!"

I swear she's acting like my mom but I think she's right. My entire high school career had been me, my friends, some clubs, music, and video games. "Fine! I'll look around but I'm not joining a club just yet."

She smiled at me and threw my hoodie over my head. "Let's go then!"

I just laughed and pulled my hoodie on and got up off my bed. "Saa ikouyo!" I reach over to open the door and I get a glimpse of Jays face. I can't help but bust out laughing. SHE LOOKS SO CONFUSED!

"I-i'm sorry what I said was 'Let's go'" I took a deep breath to stop my laughing.

"Bitch you know I don't understand Japanese!"

"Sorry sorry!" I open the door and hold it open for her and for an added effect I bowed. "M'lady."

She laughed "Why thank you my kind sir" She curtsied and went through the door and I followed and locked the door behind me. Let's just see what there is to see.

**Woooooo end of the first chapter! Thanks for reading and if there's anything that is grammatically incorrect please tell me. But please don't be a dick about it. I hoped you enjoyed it :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter. Enjoy :3**

We literally were on the quad for all of 2 goddamn seconds before Jay ditched me. She's not my best friend but….oh well time to wander around.

-SKIP SKIP-

After an hour of wandering around I managed to make friends with the Quidditch club. I forgot to mention this but I used to play Quidditch during high school as a seeker. It was really fun and we had official uniforms and everything. The only problem was that little to no schools had a Quidditch club or team then we didn't have many people join so we eventually had to disband. It was really fun while it lasted but now I'm in no shape to be a seeker again. For all those who don't know seeking requires a lot of running and when I say a lot I mean a lot. Being a seeker means running around the field for the entire game! Back during my sophomore year that wouldn't have been a problem but now….ya I'm not in shape.

After about another half an hour of wandering I decided to head back to my dorm there's nothing that really interests me. Oh well, I pull out my ipod and headphones. Time to drown out the stupid college jocks and their weird chants. I look through my songs and just before I click play I hear a scream. I know that voice….holy shit! Its Jay! I yank off my headphones and run to the source of the scream.

-SKIP SKIP-

(Jay's POV)

"Fuck off!"

"Aw baby don't be like that." I swear these jocks are idiots if they think they're going to get anywhere with me they're sorely mistaken. This group I swear look like a bunch of steroid fueled lunk heads there is no girl on this planet that would find them attractive. Bonehead one has messy blonde hair blue eyes and the UGLIEST facial hair. Bonehead two has long brown hair with coal black eyes and the saddest attempt of facial hair. Bonehead three is the shortest least muscular and with the most man boobs out of the three of them.

"I'm not your "baby" now fuck off." I glare at them and turn around to walk back to my dorm and bonehead two grabs my arm in a vice grip.

"You're not going anywhere until you give us what we want." He wiggled his disgusting eyebrows and started staring at my boobs. I never felt so violated. Normally I like that kind of attention it made my boyfriend get all protective. It wasn't the overprotective "I'm not letting you out of your house unless your legs and boobs are covered." It was "I'll glare at everyone who looks at you the wrong way" protective. I loved it but now I just wanted to go back to the dorms and shower.

"I swear I'll scream if you touch me anymore"

Bonehead one came up to me and smirked. I really wanted to smack that off his face but bonehead three kept my arms behind my back.

"Honey I highly doubt that." He reached out and squeezed my boobs in his big ass hands and true to my warning I screamed the loudest bloody murder scream hoping to attract some attention. Bonehead two slaps me really freaking hard making tears well up but I fought to keep them from spilling over.

"Shut your fucking mouth you bitch!" Bonehead one came up hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't worry Al no one heard her the Activity Faire is still going on and as you can hear there's a shit ton of music and people talking to notice her."

Bonehead two backs off and smirks, "Aww we made her cry." Bonehead one smirks and keeps molesting my chest. I hang my head down praying and pleading to whatever powers that be for someone, anyone to find me.

"LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!"

I snap my head up and look in the direction of the voice. I'm shocked and relieved to see my roommate Julie running to my rescue.

Holy shit….I've never seen her look so…...so…..pissed off. If looks could kill these dudes would be dead on the spot. She stops in front of us and the boneheads let go of me. They look like they're about to fight. The shock and relief turn into worry, these guys don't look too bright but they could beat someone up and Julie she's so short compared to the other three.

Julie looks at me, worry clearly evident on my face.

"I'll be fine Jay just go back to the dorm." I see her glare back over to the three lunk heads. "Its time to teach these three a lesson."

"B-but you could get hurt!"

"I'll be fine just go!"

Before I can say anything else she gets into a fight stance and puts her fists up staring her opponents down. She looks at me again.

"Just go!"

I turn and start sprinting towards our dorm, once again praying to whatever god, goddesses, or spiritual power that be to keep Julie safe.

**Well that's the end of the second chapter. Will Julie make it out of this fight or will she be beaten to a pulp find out next time! Oh and if you like this fic or think that there's something that could make it better don't be shy and tell me. Just please don't be a dick about it. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**wooo chapter 3 hope you guys like it. By the way I'M SORRY I DIDN'T REALIZE HOW SHORT THE PAST TWO CHAPTERS WERE! I'll make it a point to make the next chapters longer. Now ON TO CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

(Julie's POV)

I glare at the three assholes that were molesting my roommate. I can feel adrenaline pumping through me as I got into a battle stance. I didn't care if I got the shit beaten out of me no one messes with my friends!

Oh hehe you guys are probably wonder why I'm getting worked up over my roommate. She was my best friend through my hellish sophomore year in high school. It was that year that she would pick up my phone calls at 3 in the morning when I was crying about how my parents thought I wasn't Bi and how bad that would be and how I was promiscuous and stuff like that. I understood why they said that stuff. Imagine if your 15 year old daughter who has been the perfect, reserved, and shy girl suddenly turned into…..well the total opposite! Then they HATED my first girlfriend like my mom couldn't stand her. I had a ton of reasons to cry that year and Jay had been the person who would let me cry and rage and she'd be the one to calm me down after I had exploded.

Her and her boyfriend Andrew were my best friends and they helped through a lot of tough time and I had promised Andrew to keep Jay safe while he was overseas in England. And I have no intention of breaking that promise.

The blonde dude laughed at me as I got into my battle stance. "Do you not see how fucking stupid you look?"

I smirked and took off my glasses tucking them in my shirt. I didn't want them getting broken or my dad would kill me! I paid no attention to what ass one had said. I know I look kind of weird but they have no idea what they were in for.

Oh one more minor detail I forgot to mention. I need to stop forgetting stuff about myself! ANYWAY I've taken karate and tae kwon do for the past…..8 years I think….probably more. So I could definitely take care of myself in a fight. Jay knew that already but she was still worried because theses guys quite literally tower over me. I don't care though and if these three think that being bigger than me is going to help them they are **sorely** mistaken.

I see the other two asses walk around me. Really guys seriously surrounding me? Jeeze how stupid are they? I look to ass one and he nods to the other two and I see them winding up for a punch. Oh my god can this strategy be anymore childish and stupid? I smirk and flash my extra sharp K9 teeth at ass one. All three of them are about to go down and I won't have to do a thing. They all try to punch me and they miss and end up hitting each other two of them are out but the brown haired one is still somewhat okay. How I managed to do that you may ask? The answer is quite simple. I merely dropped to my knees to dodge the punches. Ass two is rubbing his jaw after he got over the shock of other ass friends out cold on the grass. I got up and got back into my stance backing up a bit so I'll get the chance to predict his moves.

"Little bitch. You're gonna pay for that." He literally spat those words at me but his voice. **ITS TOO HIGH PITCHED FOR THIS DUDE!** I couldn't help but laugh at his horrible attempt at being scary.

"I-I'm sorry...not really but you have the voice of a boy BARELY going through puberty. Are you sure you're a student here?" I saw his nostrils flare as his voice cracked up an octave with his next threat.

"You little cunt! You're gonna wish you never made fun of my voice!"

I clutch my stomach and double over in laughter. "D-dude! Your VOICE!" I double over again tears forming in the corners of my eyes. "D-don't talk! You'll give me an asthma attack!" I nearly dropped to my knees while ass two just gawked at me. From his face I could gather that this was the first time something like this happened to him.

"Dude please, for the love of all things anime tell me you're a sophomore or freshman!"

I saw him get closer and he kicked my legs out from under me and he kicked whatever air I had left in my lungs out. I coughed for a bit and held my side that felt like a cracked rib.

"I-I'm a senior you little cock sucker!"

My eyes bulged out of my head as another fit of laughter took over I clutched my side in pain. Yup that's a cracked rib. I still laughed even harder I swear I didn't think his voice could go any higher. But he proved me wrong with that last insult

"WHAT?! A senior with the voice a 11 year old boy! OH GOD MY LUNGS!" I clutched my side harder and tears flowed freely down my cheeks. "That's hilarious!"

My laugh was cut off with a sharp intake of air as he ground his foot in my thigh.

"You're gonna wish never made fun of my voice!"

Then he started to stomp on me. I felt another rib crack and a bit of blood welling up in my mouth. I spat the bloody saliva in his eye, kicked him in the balls and kneed him in the chest. That knocked him out and I pushed him over to his other ass friends. Thankfully my glasses were intact. The rest of me was a little bit beat up. I felt in imprint of ass two's boot when he stomped my cheek. I looked over at my arms and there was one bruise from when I landed. I didn't want to check the bruise on my thigh. One because I would have to take off my jeans to do that and two I didn't want to see the sure to be nasty boot print that would have some blood on it all splotchy and purple. I felt my side where he kicked me and pushed down a bit, instantly regretting the action. That's a cracked rib alright I probably had a big ol nasty bruise there too. I got on my feet, wincing a little, and made my way to the Activity Fair Jay's probably waiting for me there.

_Man Jay's gonna go crazy when she sees me._

* * *

(Jay's POV)

I ran away from that spot and back into the crowed Activity Fair some students looking at me weirdly. Though no one had said anything to me they could tell by my face and the fact I was sprinting away like a bat out of hell, that something was up. I didn't stop I just wanted to get to the room and wait for Julie.

_I know she basically a karate master but I'm still worried_

My running and my thoughts were brought to a halt when I basically tackled this one chick.

"Whoa watch where you're g- are you okay?"

I looked up to see the chick I had tackled. She was kind of small with longish brown hair with sorta steel blue eyes in a blue and black flannel with a black tank top under it, jeans, and converse. Huh she dresses a lot like Julie….OH SHIT JULIE!

"F-freind…..fight! I gotta go help her!" I turn around and was about to bolt back to where I had just ran when the chick grab my wrist.

"Whoa there take a deep breath. Tell me what happened."

My mind was racing a mile a minute as I told this chick what had just happened. I really wanted to go back to make sure Julie was safe.

"...and thats what happened!" I nearly shouted at this chick. "I need to go back! I gotta go help her! She could be lying there a bloody mess! I gotta- I gotta-"

My sentence was cut off by the chick pinching my cheek.

"Calm the fuck down. So she got into a fight with three nasty looking dudes?"

"YES!" Jesus fucking christ! How many times do I have to repeat myself!?

"Rose!" The chick yells and this one black chick comes from behind the table we were standing in front of. She looks confused and seeing my face she got even more confused.

"Yeah?"

"I'm in need of your Pre Med skills."

She went from confused to serious. "Who needs my help Becca?"

Becca turns to me."Lead the way" I turn and start running back the way I came, Rose and Becca running behind me.

_She'd better be okay. She'd better be._

-SKIP SKIP-

(Julie's POV)

I made it a quarter of the way back to the fair when I saw Jay and two there girls running towards me. I saw Jay's eyes bug out of her head and she ran even faster towards me. I sheepishly smiled at her and I saw tears well up in her eyes. I swear she acted more like my doting older sister/mother. I hated how she was always so worried about me but being the only child that I am it was nice having Jay act as my big sister. She came to a stop in front of me and the other two stopped a couple of feet away.

I gave Jay another awkward smile. "H-hey"

* * *

**hehehe YET ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER. How will Jay react to Julie's injuries? What will happen when Julie meets Becca and Rose? FIND OUT NEXT TIME. If you liked this chapter or if you think there's something that could make it better don't hesitate to tell me. **

**:3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 guys! For whatever reason I had a bit of trouble with this chapter hopefully that doesn't happen again. Anyway moving on with the story!**

* * *

Jay's eyes bug out for the second time today.

"Hey?! The minute I see you with a giant bruise in the shape of goddamn boot on your face and that's ALL you have to say to me?!"

"W-well what do you want me to say? I can see you're okay or are you? SHIT what did they do?"

My mind was racing a mile a minute. Did they hit her? Where did they touch her? Jay saw my features go from sheepish to worried and she grabbed my shoulders.

"Julie. Breathe I'm okay all I got was a slap to the cheek. You on the other hand look like you took quite a beating"

"Really? I feel fine." I say a bit too brightly, I really didn't want to go to the hospital because of my rib. I felt fine other than that and my leg is a bit sore but that's it. "Sure I'm a bit sore but I'm fine."

"I'll be the judge of that."

I looked over to the source of the voice and a black chick with really bright red hair came forward. She looks nice but with what she said….I was a bit apprehensive. I looked over at Jay and she just smiled at me. Okay….I'm going to trust that smile.

"So…..um who are you two?"

The black chick stepped a bit closer to inspect my cheek. "My name is Cynthia-Rose, though everyone calls me Rose. The other chick is Becca."

She turned my face so she could look at the extent of my bruise on my face and I saw Becca. She was about my height with these intense steel blue eyes and brown hair. She kind of looked like me but she was a lot skinnier not that there's a problem with that.

I felt myself smile at her and she just raised an eyebrow at me with a small smile. I automatically blinked and lowered my gaze and I felt an embarrassed blush creep up my neck . Jeeze I need to stop making a fool out of myself!

"Where else were you hurt?"

Rose's voice snaps me out of thoughts. "My right side, right arm, and my left thigh."

She looks over to Jay. "Can we go to her dorm so I can give her a once over?"

Jay nods and she starts leading our little group to our block when I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I wince and hold back a noise. It hurts but I'll survive, besides I don't want to worry Jay anymore. So I did my best to walk normally but after about 10 minutes my breathing was slightly more labored and Becca noticed.

"Hey guys wait up I think she's worse." I felt her hand on my shoulder and she looked me in the eye. Wow…..her eyes are prettier up close…..wait what!?

I forced a laugh and winced at the growing pain in my side. "I'm fine really!" Shit I said that a bit too quickly. Jay has always known when I was lying and she was able to see right through my words.

"Julie. I know your lying. So what's wrong?"

I sighed there was no use fighting her. She knew me too well. "Theres a sharp pain in my leg. Its making it hard to walk." Jay was about to say something when Becca pulled my left arm over her shoulder. I stood there and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well we can't have you walking with a bad leg so just lean on me. I'll support you"

"O-okay if you say so." I leaned into her. Wow her flannel is really soft and her hair smells nice… like mint...wait….what the hell am I saying? I shook my head free of those thoughts and the four of us made our way to my dorm.

* * *

(Jay's POV)

About halfway to our dorm I saw the three boneheads laughing with the rest of their lunk head friends. I felt my blood boil and I saw red. Those fuckers are going to get it for hurting Julie! I was about to confront them but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Julie and the look in her eyes told me everything. They said "Its not worth it." I took a deep breath and kept walking.

"Hey cock sucker!"

I saw Julie stop and all three of us looked at her. She pulled away from Becca and turned to face the source of the voice. It was bonehead two, Goddamnit why can't these guys leave her alone!

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Julie do her best not to limp up to them. No she can't be doing what I think she's doing! She already got hurt pretty bad she can't go in for round 2!

I open my mouth to say something but Julie holds her index finger up to me as she's walking up to the group, praying she doesn't do anything stupid. I saw her stride up to the group and punch bonehead two square in the jaw. I could tell this isn't going to end well.

Boneheads one and three look at her and look like they're about to punch her Rose and Becca are about to walk up to her but Julie manages to jump up and roundhouse kick the other two and land on her bad leg. I saw her knee buckle out from under she landed on the grass with a pained "FUCK!"

"JULIE!"

All three of us ran up to her and I saw blood staining her jeans. I looked to Rose. "S-she's bleeding!" I felt tears welling up, Julie is in pain and its my fault! I took a closer look at her leg and I saw white. I looked away and willed myself not to throw up.

"Shit her bone is sticking out of her leg! Becca help me get her up!"

I saw Becca and Rose pull her up by her arms and Julie tried walking a bit before she fell again. I saw some blood staining the grass as she tried to pick herself up.

"Julie! Me and Rose need to get you to the Uni hospital!"

"I-I'm fine Becca."

I glared at her tears threatening to spill over. "Julie you're definitely NOT okay! You're bleeding, your femur is sticking out of leg, and there is a giant bruise on your side!"

She looked back at me and then the tears started spilling over. Her face was paler than usual and her eyes were so pained! She managed to limp over and dropped to her knees muttering a curse.

"Jay please don't cry, sure I'm kind of beat up but I'll be fine." I felt her hands cup my cheeks and her thumbs wiping away a tear. "Please don't cry."

Becca and Rose pulled her up. Rose's voice broke the silence, "She's lost a fair amount of blood we need to get her to a hospital. Becca I know you're kind of small but can you carry her?"

I saw Becca nod and she pulled Julie over her shoulder. She bounced Julie a bit but she was unresponsive. Becca looked over at us and in a soft tone she said, "She's lost consciousness…."

* * *

We all started running Julie bouncing on Becca's shoulder. Please we need to get to the university hospital someone help us!

**END OF CHAPTER! Anyway guys tell me what you think and I know it went from kind of cute to tragic. I was not expecting my mind to go this way but hopefully you guys like it. WILL JULIE SURVIVE THIS NASTY BROKEN LEG? FIND OUT NEXT TIME. Thanks for reading. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! For all those lovely people still reading I thank you. If you like this little fic I've got going leave a favorite or a review. It'll help me out to see what you guys think. ANYWAY on to the next chapter**

* * *

(Julie's POV)

"Man this sucks…" I grabbed my crutch and attempted to stand up. I ended up doing the same thing I've been doing for the past week. Falling back on my ass. I growled in frustration, I hate not being able to get around without my stupid crutch. I sighed and tried again, I could see Jay hesitating. She wanted to help but I wouldn't let her. I didn't like depending on people. Its not that it makes me seem weak its just that I loathe, with every fiber of me, being a burden to others. And right now I felt like I was being a burden to Jay.

I know she felt bad because she felt like she was the cause of my injuries. I gave her a soft smile and stood up. I could still see some trace of guilt but she was happy that I got up myself. My leg was going to take a bit of time to heal but the rest of my injuries were healing up quite nicely. The bruises on my arm were 99% gone and the one on my face was turning a bit yellow in some places. My rib was perfectly fine the flesh around it was bruised pretty bad but nothing a few days of ice on that couldn't fix.

My leg on the other hand….that was the reason I was in the hospital for a 4 weeks. They had to do surgeries to get my femur back in my flesh. Then another to re align the two halves of my femur. Well more scars to add to my "collection". Now I know what you're thinking. "How the hell do you have so many scars?" Well as a child I was in and out of hospital with a heart defect. I have some scars on my neck to prove it. Because of all that surgery I have scars on my arms. You know the inside part of your elbow? I have a bunch of scars there. With all the IV's and stuff. I also have this really long scar that reaches from my right shoulder to my left hip. That's a story for another time.

"I'm gonna go shower. And no I'm sure I don't need help." I knew Jay was about to offer to help me as soon as she opened her mouth. I grabbed my shower stuff and my robe"

"You know you can't shower fully dressed right Juls?"

I looked down and laughed. I was still in my baggy jeans and black t-shirt. "Jay you bring up a good point. I highly agree with you and will commence to disrobe." I said all that with a straight face. It was hard to though, whenever Jay was sassy/sarcastic I countered with seriousness. Not seriousness like I would talk to her with a serious voice but I would take her seriously instead of getting embarrassed. I always made her laugh with that. About two minutes after I said that she busted out laughing.

While she was laughing I got undressed and pulled my robe on. I grabbed the plastic sleeve to keep my cast from getting wet on and walked out. I patted my pocket on my robe and felt my keys. I do this thing where I patted my front two pockets and my back pocket to make sure I had everything I needed before I left. There was this one time when I didn't do my self pat down and I ended up locking myself out of my house. I do NOT want to go through that again. I walk to the showers humming softly. For whatever reason I had "Please Don't Stop the Music" in my head.

* * *

(Beca's POV)

_I'm bullet-proof nothing to lose_

_Fire away fire away_

_Ricochet you take your a-_

My singing is cut off as I hear footsteps. After what happened with Chloe I'm a careful where I sing. I didn't need to see another girls junk again. I laughed at the memory hearing another shower turn on.

_Please don't stop the- please don't stop the- please don't stop the music!_

I stopped lathering the soap. This chick sounded pretty good.

_Its gettin late. _

_I'm making my way over to my favorite place_

_gotta get my body movin' shake the stress away._

_I wasn't lookin' for nobody when you looked my way _

_possible candidate yeah~_

Holy shit whoever was singing was pretty good. She was hitting the notes properly and she made little breathy sounds and normally I would've found that annoying but in the context of the song it made it sexy. Half of me wanted to pull a Chloe and see who it was singing but I knew how awkward it would be so I decided against it.

I looked over to the source of the voice. I couldn't actually see her but the light in the showers right now and the fact that the dividers were walls of frosted glass I could sort of make out her figure. _Man if only this chick was at the Bella's auditions._ This year we didn't have too many people try out but our ranks were still pretty good. The only problem I have is that we have more altos than sopranos and the altos we do have can't quite hit the bass notes. There was this one girl…..Emily I think her name was, she came pretty close but it didn't sound all that great.

I was thinking about how I was going to balance all the new voices and the voice found its way past my thoughts.

_Hand in hand _

_Chest to chest_

_And now we're face to face_

I felt my eyes bug out of my head and my jaw literally hit the floor. THIS CHICK HIT THE BASE NOTES! I rinsed off whatever soap I had on me and walked over to the source of the voice. I needed to see who this girl was. I pulled the shower curtain open and I was met with a HUGE tattoo. Her back was covered with what looked like angel wings but they were black. It wasn't a bunch of tiny tattoos it was ONE GIANT tatt and I could see the individual feathers.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

The girl in the shower jumped and pressed herself against the wall. I smiled inwardly she reacted the same way I did when Chloe did the same thing to me. Something else that struck me was the scarring that was covered by the tattoo. I gotta ask about that later but now's not the time.

"I heard you singing."

"Huh?"

"Ya you were pretty good."

"U-um could we please talk later….you know when we're both clothed!"

I laughed at her and I saw the tips of her ears turn pink. I gave her a once over she was fairly curvy and she had a nice ass…..wait what? I shook my head free of those thoughts.

"Why didn't you audition for the Bellas?"

"The what?"

"The Barden Bellas, the all female acapella group."

"Oh nah I couldn't make that group, they're all crazy talented and they can dance. I can't do that. Not yet anyway." She motioned to her leg covered with a cast and plastic. Then it dawned on me.

"You're the girl who got your leg broken defending your friend!"

She straightened up turning to face me with a half smirk. My eyes flitted down to a MASSIVE scar running from her right shoulder to her left hip. I tried to flow it down before I got distracted her clearing her throat.

"U-um c-can I finish showering t-then we'll talk?"

That snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up. She was as red as a tomato and her voice had gone up several octaves. She was trying to cover herself up after realizing she had turned around.

_Could this girl get any cuter? _Wait…...what?

"Oh sure...sorry."

"Just l-let me finish up and we'll talk."

"Okay by the way I'm-"

"Beca right?"

"Ya how did you know my name?"

"Well I needed your name so I could thank you properly" Her blush from earlier came back in the tips of her ears. She turned around and I took that as my cue to leave.

"T-thank you…"

I turned to face her soap running down her angel wings. "No problem," with that I left to go back to my own shower

* * *

(Julie's POV)

I felt my face heat up and I had to resist the urge to scream.

_The girl that carried me when I passed out and that I might have a tiny crush on, just saw me, buck ass NAKED_.

I took a deep breath and went back to my shower trying to get inside Beca's head. _What possessed her to: A) walk into my shower knowing that we're both naked and B) do that JUST to ask why I hadn't auditioned for an acappella group? _

It made ZERO sense but she wanted to keep talking to me. Shit I think she either wants to ask about my massive tattoo OR the giant scar I have on the front side of my torso. My tattoo came from the first week of freedom from my parents thumb and a little bit of the money I earned with a summer job. I was so happy when I got it, it looked so badass and it turned a lot of heads when I went with a backless dress or a bikini.

The scar I really don't want to talk about to a girl I barely know. Its a painful story that I really don't want to remember. I would tell you guys but…..I really don't want to cry today so just please be patient with me. I rinsed the last bit of soap off then turned off the shower, secretly hoping that Beca had forgotten about our little agreement. I grabbed my towel and dried myself off as best as I could. Before changing in the shower stall. I know its weird but I am not about to walk out into the hallway, to my dorm, and change in front of Beca. That is NOT happening. I packed up my shower stuff, grabbed the keys from my robe pocket and walked out.

I am greeted with a smirking Beca waiting for me outside the shower hall. _Damn that smirk is sexy._

* * *

**Guys I am sooooooooo f-ing sorry this took so long! Between getting my first job, my birthday (which was 9 days ago) and getting a new puppy. I couldn't seem to find the time to write. I'm sorry and I'll try to update on a regular basis (no promises). Thank you for waiting and I love each and everyone of you for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all you lovely lovely readers. Its time for the next chapter of Not So Pitch Perfect. I hoped you guys liked the last chapter. ON TO THE NEXT ONE**

* * *

(Jay's POV)

While Julie was taking her shower I got a text from my boyfriend. I love Andrew with every fiber of my being. I know he loves me too, one of the many things I love about him is how geeky he is when it comes to music. He loves music almost as much as Julie does and he has the best baritone voice I have ever heard. Sure you guys might think I'm biased but he does! The first time I had heard it was back in highschool he was in the highest level of choir.

The director was the craziest Korean I had ever met. Her name was but we all called her Ms.J. There was this one time my friend had to record something but he had botched it, I saw her eyes go wide and she picked up and chair and **threw** it clear across the room.

Now you might think that I'm making this up but I swear I'm not! She picked up a chair and threw it. At first I was horrified as I realized everything Andrew said about how she would threaten would kill her students, was actually true. She never acted on those threats but it still scared me shitless!

Wait, crap I got sidetracked! You guys want to know the story about how I heard my honey's voice. It was also how he asked me to prom. Just remembering this story makes a smile break out on my face. Julie always called the ear-to-ear smile my Hunny-face. Anyway I was sitting in the choir room…

* * *

**(Start Flashback)**

The pre-concert jitters we starting to get to me. This was my third year in choir but the nerves always got to me. I was sitting next to Andrew while he talked about how this concert was going to rock. Everyone listening to him agreed we had a pretty awesome' year full of Superior ratings from competitions and being asked to perform on _**national**_ T.V. We were bloody confident but we had reason to be.

Julie who had been my choir buddy since the very beginning was as usual stone faced. That's how she'd be before a concert. Everyone could practically **hear** her think. I saw her chewing on the inside of her cheek probably picturing the worst case scenario when it came to her performance. This year she and a small group were going to sing _Somebody That I Used to Know _acapella. I had heard them sing in front of our choir teacher after school and they sounded really good! But Julie has little to no self-confidence when it came to her voice so she was really nervous.

"Hey Julie your Mori-face is showing!"

She looked up and me and glared. Even though she was trying to act mad, I could see the nerves dancing in her eyes. I patted the seat next to me and sat next to me. I wrapped an arm around her but she didn't budge from her stick straight sitting position. She was really nervous. Normally she'd be okay because other people were singing the same part so if she messed up other people would cover it up. Now she had her own part and she had to hit it perfectly because she didn't **everyone** would hear it. That scared her.

I dropped my arm from her shoulder and placed my hand over hers. I had seen her knuckles were white. _My poor little sis._ She wasn't really my sister but we acted like we were. I rubbed soothing circles on her knuckles.

"Hey, you'll do great." I leaned in closer to avoid other people hearing. "I heard you and your group singing you guys sounded awesome. Don't let the nerves get to you." I pulled back and squeezed her hand reassuringly. I saw her relax and she gave me a small smile.

I turned to Andrew but he was gone. _Where did he go? _About 5 minutes later he came back with something behind his back. He nodded to a group of guys and they got up and stood by the piano in the front of the room. He joined them.

"Ahem if you guys would kindly shut up that would be lovely."

_In this school there is a girl that quickly stole my heart._

_In this school there was a girl, she was my best friend from the start_

He was staring at me with the most adorable smile while he sang

_A-roving a-roving since rovings left my heart in pain _

_I'll go no more a-roving for my true love_

_She is my girl, I am her guy mark well what I do say!_

_She is my girl, I am her guy and~ _

He looked down and walked over to me. His right hand still behind his back. I started chewing on my lip as I heard him take a breath to continue singing. He dropped on one knee and pulled out a beautiful bouquet of roses.

_Will you go to prom with me?_

_Jay will you please go to prom with me?_

I was in shock. He had asked me to prom! I felt tears welling up as I accepted the roses.

"Y-yes."

The whole room erupted in cheers and awwws. Andrew pulled me into a deep kiss and my heart soared. The rest of the night was fantastic Julie and her group was the best of the night! Everyone was ranting and raving about their performance. Whenever they got to the chorus the beat-boxer and the bass dropped the bass so hard and so loud the **whole room shook**. By the end of the performance the crowd, the other choir kids **AND** Ms.J had their minds blown. And it takes a lot blow Ms.J's mind, it really did. The entire night was perfect.

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

I giggled then checked my phone. _Wait he's here?!_ I read the message again and I hadn't misread anything. He was outside the dormitories. _I can't believe he's here! _I jumped out of my bed, got changed, put a touch of makeup on, and wrote a note telling Julie where I went when she came back. If Julie were here she would say my Hunny-face was showing. I smiled even wider and ran out the dorm.

* * *

(Julie's POV)

_Jesus Christ! _I was having a hard time focusing on the conversation me and Beca were having. It was about music experience and singing but she was just….she was just….you know what I'm going to be brutally honest here. She's like hot damn alternative girl can I _**please**_ kiss you! I had to keep myself from looking at her ample cleavage that was put on display by her grey tank top. I forced my eyes to look at hers. That was a big mistake, her eyes were sparkling I could tell that music was what she loved talking about more than anything else. I felt my heart beat slowly go from its normal pumping to a thudding.

I tried to think about something else besides the woman in front of me. I was focusing on her words instead of how pretty…...confident….self-assured. Wait not stop that train of thought!

"Hey are you listening?"

"Of course I am!"

"Really you looked like were spacing out."

"Yah sorry, I was listening though!"

"Then what are we talking about?"

_Shit!_ Um I had heard bits and pieces of what she was saying. I heard about a singing group….god what was the name…...the barden….barden…...it was something with a b.

"The Barden Bellas"

She had a slightly shocked look. _hehe it may look like I'm not listening but I HAVE NINJA EARS!_

"Ninja ears?"

_What? Aw shit I said that out loud?!_

"Yes yes you did!"

I facepalmed and bit my tongue to keep the thoughts that were supposed to stay thoughts from spilling out of my mouth. I felt my neck heat up as the blush was slowly. I heard a soft laugh and I looked over at Beca trying to hide the fact she's laughing with her hand. This time I felt my whole face heat up in embarrassment. I stuck my tongue out at her and she just pinched a flushed cheek. I pulled away from her and stood in front of the door to my dorm.

"We're here.." I grumbled as I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door. We both walked in and the dorm was empty which was strange since Jay **was** here last time I was here. I looked to see her pj's piled on her bed and a note on my laptop. It read:

_Andrew came for a surprise date. Don't wait up for me_

_-J_

I smiled and plopped my shower stuff on the floor and threw out the note. I turned to Beca.

"You're in luck my roommate's honey came to whisk her off her feet. So its just us…"

I saw Beca staring at my side of the dorm. It was pretty normal to me but to her and to any outsider it was insane. I had a vast collection of manga ranging from Ouran High School Host Club to Attack on Titan. Next to all that was my collection of CD"s ranging from Movie/Musical soundtracks to Japanese and Korean Pop. Next to that was my entertainment system, a small flat screen T.V, Gamecube, Xbox 360, Wii U, and my PS3 with 50 to 60 games to each system. I saw her jaw go slack when she saw the _HUGE _pile of video games. I smirked at her and I could already hear the question that was in her mind.

"Gamecube and the games for it were mostly Christmas and birthday gifts. Xbox 360 and games again were mostly Christmas and birthday gifts. Wii U and the games were bought with my own money from my first job. PS3 and games were bought at an anime convention for a pretty good price if I do say so myself."

She just looked at me in shock. I turned on the T.V and fired up my PS3 and popped in _The Last of Us_. I grabbed my PS3 controller and sat down on my bed and pat the spot next to me.

"Instead of standing there why don't you watch? Its a great game and its really immersive I swear its like a movie!"

"I don't like movies. They're all so predictable and I always figure out how its gonna end by the halfway point."

I gave her a knowing smile.I had heard that statement before and I was going to turn her into a gamer. "I said its **like **a movie I **never** said it was."

She sat down next to me and I started a new file on the highest difficulty and pressed start.

* * *

(Beca's POV)

Watching Julie play _The Last of Us _was the funniest thing in the world! Whenever the zombie enemies jumped out at her she basically screamed NUUUUUU and had her character...Joel I think his name was, run back. She always tried to be stealthy and she was a deadly sniper when it came to the human enemies. When it came to the zombie enemies, minus the clickers, she liked to make noises to get them to gather in one place and shoot them down with whatever weapon had the most ammo. Then whenever too many crowded around her she pulled out a rapid fire weapon.

She rarely died but when she did it was the funniest thing! She would always scream some sort of curse because it was always a surprise kill. That was followed by a series of dramatic no's and then after that and after she continued she grumbled about that kill being bullshit. After what seemed like 30 mins she paused the game and put the controller down.

"Beca….why did you interrupt my shower?

"I heard your voice in the shower and I would really like you to be part of the Bellas."

"Like I said I'm not nearly as talented as the rest of you guys are! I wouldn't-"

I had heard enough. "Julie I heard you singing and YOU CAN HIT THE BASS NOTES! You are the only girl that can round our sound out. Come to the meeting tomorrow or so help me I will find you after class and drag you there!"

"Fine."

I smirked once she saw that the Bella's were a really quirky group of nerds she would feel right at home. _She's going to join I just know it._

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 6. Thank all you lovely people for reading I hoped you liked it and just in case you're wondering the promposal song was to the tune of A-Roving. Until the next one. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Helloooooo all you lovely lovely people reading this little thing I got going on. I really hoped you liked the last chapter. I would love to see what you guys think so don't hesitate to PM me or leave a review. ANYWAY ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. Oh and when Julie is singing the bold text is going to be her male register**

* * *

(Julie's POV)

I wasn't ready for today. Today has been total bullshit! I completely forgot about a quiz in my German class, I forgot my homework on my desk for my World Literature class, and my laptop with all my essays and research projects crashed. When I finally reached my dorm I realized I had left my keys on my bed this morning. I groaned and kicked the door before sitting on the floor. I hit the back of my head on the door.

"Fucking bullshit"

I sighed and pulled out my school laptop. I knew my way around computers so I wanted to see if I could back it up without having to store everything on disks and loading them back on. Because that process took hours. After about 30 minutes of trying to back my laptop up I gave up. _Goddamit! Well at least I have the weekend to fix it._ I grabbed my 3DS out of my bag and started up _Fire Emblem:Awakening. _

"Julie? What are you are you doing in front of our dorm?"

I looked up from my soon to die 3DS and saw Jay. She had her track stuff in one hand and some books in the other.

"Ya see what had happened was…..I kinda…..sorta…..left my keys on my bed this morning."

She sighed and shook her head. This had happened once before and I was waiting outside the dorm for 2 hours. Since then I've made it a point to always **always** check my pockets for 3 things: my phone, my wallet, and my keys. This morning I was running out the dorm because I had woken up late so I didn't have the time. Jay pulled out her keys and opened the door and went in. I followed then after I plunked down my bag, I flopped onto my bed. I couldn't wait for this day to be over!

I felt my phone go off in my pocket, reached in a pulled it out. It was a text from an unknown number. I raised an eyebrow and unlocked my phone to check the new message.

_Where are you? We're all waiting for you. Oh its Beca by the way._

"SHIT!"

I jumped out of bed, brushed my hair real quick, patted my pockets and ran out the room. Leaving Jay gaping at the door. I felt my phone go off in my pocket, I managed to read and respond to Jay's wtf? text while running down the stairs. Without faceplanting I might add which is quite a feat for me. Normally if I try to text while walking I either trip on something or bump into someone and fall on top of them or on my ass. I stopped in the middle of the quad. I texted Beca _where the hell am I supposed to meet you?_

While waiting for her reply I decided to walk around. I soon found my way to the theater and it was deathly silent. I pulled out my phone to see that Beca hadn't replied yet. I sighed and made my way to the stage, I sat on the edge and decided to test the acoustics. I had music from the movie _Chicago_ stuck in my head.

_The name on everybody's lips is gonna be….Roxie~_

_The lady rakin' in the chips is gonna be…..Roxie~_

_I'm gonna be a celebrity, that means somebody everyone knows._

_They're gonna recognise my eyes, my hair, my cheek, my boobs, my nose_

As I sang the instrumental part I looked around making sure there was no one else around. I grinned and slowly got into the character of Roxie Hart.

_From just some dumb mechanic's wife I'm gonna be…..Roxie_

_Who says that murder's not an art~_

_And who in case she doesn't hang, can say she started with a BANG_

_Roxie Hart!_

I got further and further into character flipping my hair, flashing sexy smiles, and running my hands down my body. This song could make anyone feel like a sexy femme fatale and I loved it. Thanking my lucky stars that no one was there to watch me.

* * *

(Beca's POV)

I had already told the Bella's about Julie and how she was coming. But she wasn't here! I sighed and grabbed my phone and texted her, I smirked at how I got her number. While I was watching her play I snuck a peek at her phone. She had unlocked it after her phone going off mid-game and scaring the crap out of her. I checked and saw that her phone was still unlocked. I found her number and entered it on my phone and slide hers back to where it was originally.

"Why you smirkin' over there shawshank?"

"Ya whats goin' on short stack?"

Fat Amy and Rose pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing guys just texted Julie." I bit my lower lip, _why isn't she here?_

Amy opened her mouth to say something but then my phone went off. And my palm met my face with an audible **smack** after reading the message. _I completely forgot to tell her we were meeting behind the theater! _

The group stared at me with raised eyebrows and just as I was going to explain why I facepalmed. I heard a voice echoing from the theater. I turned to the doors that lead out to the theater. Everyone else looked at the door and the whole room went quiet.

_The name on everybody's lips is gonna be…...Roxie~_

Half the room looked at the door with confused faces. I saw the questions in their eyes, _who's singing and what song is she singing?_

I saw Rose's eyes light up and she walked over to the door quietly. She motioned for us to follow and we did. We peered out the doorway and I saw Julie walking and swaying and acting absolutely sexy. I did my best to focus on her voice.

_I'm gonna be a celebrity that means somebody everyone knows._

_They're gonna recognise my eyes, my hair, my teeth, my boobs, my nose._

She sang what I assumed was the instrumental part of the song. She had the perfect voice for jazz and songs of that nature. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket to see a text from Rose. All the Bellas got the text: _She's singing __Roxie_ _from the movie __Chicago__. _Another text from her, _And she's getting into Roxie's character._

_From just some dumb mechanic's wife I'm gonna be….Roxie~_

Who says that murder's not an art~

_And who can in case she doesn't hang, can say she started with a BANG._

_Roxie Hart~_

I had heard vibrato in all the long notes and again she was making some notes slightly breathy but in the context of the song it just make it sexy. I saw the other girls stare at Julie as she slowly started dancing a bit more seductively. I saw everybody's eyes follow that swaying ass. _Damn she has a nice ass….wait what? Beca get your head out of the gutter!_

I was surprised she could dance despite having a brace on her thigh. I saw Cynthia-Rose's eyebrows furrow in confusion. It had been about a month in a half since her femur poke out of her leg. How was she healing so quickly?

She sang the instrumental part then her voice dropped to a male register.

_**They're gonna wait outside in line to get to see….**___

She went back up to her female register.

_Roxie_

_Think of those of those autographs I'll sign "Good luck to ya" _

_**Roxie**_

Her register was changing as she switched from the lead voice to the back-up and I saw the other Bellas jaws drop. They saw why I wanted her to join our group, she was able to switch back and forth effortlessly. I saw Amy try to go up to her but we all pulled her back. We wanted to see the rest of the performance.

_And I'll appear in a lavalier that goes all the way down to my waist._

_**Here a ring there a ring everywhere a ring-a-ling**_

_But always in the best of taste~_

She was about to keep going then the theater kids burst in and she stopped in the middle of the song and ran to the dark part of the stage. All the Bellas muttered a curse or two. _Damn it I wanted to see and hear the rest of that!_

* * *

__**Woooo end of chapter 7 I hope you guys liked it and as you know the song Julie was singing is called **_**Roxie **_**I highly recommend you listen to it or watch the movie its really good. See you guys next time. :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellooooooo all you lovely ladies and gentlemen for reading this little thing I got going and again tell me what you think. Any criticism would be greatly appreciated. ON TO THE NEXT ONE**

* * *

(Beca's POV)

I heard a sharp intake of breath and I slowly looked at Julie and she was staring wide eyed at us. I couldn't see it but she was blushing, I knew it. I motioned to the door behind us and she followed us to the room behind the theater. Once we were all away from the theater kids I turned to see Julie's face painted with a crimson blush. She rubbed the back of her neck and cleared her throat.

"W-were you guys watching me?"

We all looked at each other and I nodded for all of us. We could feel Julie's eyes boring into us as we all shifted awkwardly. There was an uncomfortable silence before Amy finally broke it.

"We'd love to see the rest of the performance."

Julie's voice cracked up an octave. "P-performance?"

"Ya we'd love to see the rest of it. Hell you might be the missing girl we need to round out our sound."

Everyone soon agreed to what Amy had said. She was able to hit the low notes with ease and they actually sounded good!

Julie had sighed and tried to say something over the other girls talking about how good she'd sound with us. But she never managed to get a word, I saw her mouth opening and closing as she tried to say something to the others. She took a deep breath and started singing.

_Cellophane, Misses Cellophane, Shoulda been my name_

_Misses Cellophane cos you can look right through me_

_Walk right by me_

_And never know I'm there_

The conversations about Julie were fading away and she kept singing. I saw huge amounts of pain and sadness in her eyes.

_I tell ya, Cellophane_

_Misses Cellophane, shoulda been my name_

_Misses Cellophane cos you can look right through me_

_Walk right by me _

_And never know I'm there_

I was about to say something. _You're not transparent! WE all see you, Jay sees you! _I wanted to say all that but she kept singing with a sad smile.

_A human being's made of more than air_

_With all that bulk you're bound to see her there._

Unless that human bein' next to you is

Unimpressive

Undistinguished

_You…...Know…..Who_

She hummed what sounded like a piano part of the song and everyone was just silent. They could hear the sadness in her voice_._ I could feel everyone thinking the same thing. That she wasn't see through and that she was very **very **noticeable. Hell who **couldn't** notice that long dark hair, those coffee brown eyes, those muscles that peek out of her sleeves, her perfect boobs, and her very nice ass.

_Wait Beca what are you thinking? You broke up with Jesse two months ago. You can't be falling for this freshy that you kind of…..sorta…...know._

I shook my head free of those thoughts then looked back up at Julie. Big mistake: I saw her eyes get sadder as she sung then they suddenly filled with….anger.

_Never. Even. Know!_

_I'm there….._

We were all in shock. She belted out the long note and it rang out, loud and clear with a hint of a the last few notes were so quiet it was another shock to me and the rest of the Bellas. Julie's what we needed and everyone wanted her to join but with that song I understood why she didn't want to. She felt small, insignificant and that even if she joined the group she thought that she wouldn't make any difference.

I saw Julie take a deep breath, shake her head and start to make her way out. She made her way past everyone else. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, no one was trying to stop her! If they didn't try to stop her she'd….she'd walk out and never come back! We…..no **I **wanted her there! I didn't want her there just because she could help us win the ICCA's I wanted her there because she was just…...just…..well she's just Julie.

She's so sweet, kind, and willing to put herself in harms way for the people she cares about. She had the brace to prove it. I wanted her there…...because….because…..I was falling for her. I was falling for her faster and harder than I wanted to admit. Right now there was one thing I had to do right now. I had to stop her I could just grab her wrist and beg her to stay. But I don't think that would work. I took a deep breath and I started singing.

_Julie please don't go~_

_If I come here tomorrow will you still be here?_

_I don't know~_

If you feel the way I do

_If you leave I'm gon' find you_

Julie please don't go go go go

I could feel everyone's eyes boring into the back of my head. They'd never thought I'd sing the song that Jesse sang to me after I had told him I was breaking up with in that room, minus Julie, knew I hated that song. Then whenever I heard it on the radio I wanted to rip it out of the dashboard so I wouldn't have to listen to it. But I knew that this was the only way I could convince Julie of joining. I smiled a bit when people started to join in, soon everyone was in the song and I was hearing harmonies left and right.

I smiled when I saw Julie staring wide-eyed at our group. She had to know that she wasn't cellophane. Because to me and probably everyone in this room Julie was someone that you wanted to get to know and be on her good side. I had told the other girls about what had happened to Julie and I swear I think all of them EVEN Stacie was either swooning or questioning their sexuality.

Now that they had actually seen and heard Julie I could be 100% sure that everyone in this room wanted Julie to be part of this little group of nerds. And by the way Julie was smiling she wanted to be part of this nerd family too.

* * *

**Woooooo end of chapter! And there is more development in the relationship department. I hope you guys enjoyed as much as I did writing it. Have an awesome day or (if you're like me and typing this at midnight) then get some well deserved sleep. **

**-Tenshi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellooooooo all you lovely lovely readers I hoped you liked the last chapter. If there are any errors in that one please don't kill me I was writing that at midnight and I had been writing for an hour. MOVIN' RIGHT ALONG**

* * *

****(Julie's POV)

I grumbled as sunlight poked through the blinds and onto my face. I hated having the window facing me because I never got to sleep in, even on the weekends! I rubbed my eyes and sat up in bed will a big yawn. I shook it off and then plopped face first into my pikachu pillow. I was still tired after what had happened yesterday.

I still couldn't believe what had happened. Turns out that the song Beca sang to me was the one her ex-boyfriend sang to get her to stay with him. Everyone told me that Beca **loathed** that song with a burning passion and that they were in shock that she sang it. Another thing that I learned was that Beca was a **sassy** little fox last year with constant verbal sparring matches with the former captain of the Bellas. That is until she gave in and let the girls sing songs that weren't from the last century.

I was really awkward with the girls because I knew none of them and they had seen me get so into a performance not once but **twice**. That was embarrassing enough but Amy still wanted to see the rest of my _Roxie_ performance. Pretty soon the whole group was begging me to sing something. Half of me wanted to get _Roxie_ out of system but I decided against it. I smirked at the memory, everyone was pretty shocked how I went from the awkward kind of quiet me to….well what happened yesterday.

**(Start Flashback)**

* * *

****"C'mon Julie sing something for us!"

I shifted awkwardly in my seat with everyone's eyes on me. Everyone wanted to sing something else. They didn't care what it was, they wanted me to sing. I was debating singing _Roxie_ after I had given in to the Bellas. Then I had an idea. _They know me so far as a nerdy and awkward and since I'm gonna spend a crud ton of time with them I might as well show them what I'm made of._ It had gotten quiet as they were waiting for me to do something. I was staring at my hands while I was thinking of a song. I looked up at Beca with half of my right eye hidden in my hair and a slight smirk. She was a bit confused but she waited for me to say something.

"_Beca~?_" I said in a surprisingly seductive voice and she looked at me with shock. I saw the other girls look at me and I heard a couple of audible gulps. I felt my smirk get bigger and Beca was staring at me waiting for me to say something. "Do you have 5 red scarves and 1 white one?"

Everyone was so confused but Beca nodded and brought me what I needed. I smirked and handed one of them to six of the girls there. I turned to Beca and whispered in her ear to put that in her mouth and just wait. She did what she was told and a large part of me wanted to purr '_good girl' _ in her ear but that would give away my…..uh…._darker_ personality. So I just smiled and started my performance.

_Pop, Six, Squish, Uh-uh, Cicero, Lipschitz._

_She had it coming, she only had herself to blame~_

_If you had been there if you'd had seen it._

_I betcha you would have done the same._

I walked over to Stacie and placed the red scarf on her shoulder. Then I started the "story".

_Y'know how people have these little habits that get you down? Like…..Stacie. Stacie she liked to chew gum. No not chew….Pop. So I came home this one day and I'm __**really**_ _irritated and I'm looking for a little bit of sympathy…..and there's Stacie. Lying on the couch drinking a beer and chewin'...no not chewin'. __**Poppin'**__!_

I went from right next to her with my hand on her shoulder to in her face with a face of near rage painted on my face.

_So I said to her I said, "You pop that gum one more time" _

I sighed and turned to the rest of the group with a sad smile

_And she did…..so I took the shotgun off the wall and fired two warning shots. _

I dropped my voice to a low growl and grabbed the scarf from her shoulder and pulled it from her slowly.

_Into her head. _

I whipped out the rest of the scarf and held it over my head.

_She had it comin' _

_She had it comin'_

_She only had herself to blame~_

_If you had been there _

_If you had seen it_

_I betcha you would've done the same!_

I hummed the instrumental part and strutted my way over to Beca and I saw her tense visibly. I smirked and got behind her.

_I met Beca Mitchell about two years ago, she told me she was single _

_And we hit it off right away_

_So we started living together_

_She went to work, she came home, I fixed her a drink, we'd have dinner_

_Then I found out….._

_Single she told me _

I quickly rounded her chair and sat on her lap. I was basically straddling her and I saw her blush and the rest of the girls eyes were bugging out of their heads. I lowered my voice into a growl again and I glared at Beca and bared my semi-prominent fangs at her.

_Single my __**ass**__!_

_Not only was she married, oh no, she had 6 girls_

_One of those mormons y'know?_

_So one night I fixed her her drink as usual_

I reached down and pulled the scarf of her mouth with my teeth. I heard gasps and I saw Beca had turned as red as the scarf. I kept pulling and when the scarf was half out my voice came out not as the growl I intended it to be but instead it came out light and seductive at the same time.

_I guess some girls just can't hold their arsenic._

I yanked the rest of the scarf out, got off her lap and proceeded to tango around the room.

_She had it coming, she had it coming _

_She took a flower in its prime~_

_And then she used it, and she abused it_

_It was a murder but not a crime_

**(End flashback)**

* * *

****I laughed everyone was so shocked how sexual I could actually be. I danced around all the Bellas, pulling scarves seductively and just being the total opposite of what everyone knew me as.

I wondered how Beca felt about me sitting on her lap and practically kissing her. I blushed at the memory. _I really wanted to kiss her…...Julie what are you saying she's into guys._ She was probably just blushing because it was embarrassing to have me on her lap. It didn't mean anything to her.

I sighed and hugged my Pikachu close to me. I stayed like that for a good 30 minutes before my stomach told me that it couldn't wait any longer. I brushed my hair out and pulled on my old choir hoodie and made my way down for breakfast. I had my first official rehearsal with the Bellas today at 3. And after what Rose told me about dancing I knew I was going to need all the fuel I could get.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I hope you guys liked this chapter and jeeeeeesus Julie can you be anymore of a flirt? Oh by the way in case you were wondering the song she was singing it was the Cell Block Tango. And I pretty sure that this was the last of the **_**Chicago**_ **references. **

**-Tenshi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellooooo all you lovely people who are following this little fanfiction and I promise there will be no more **_**Chicago**_**references. I managed to get that movie out of my head.**

* * *

(Beca's POV)

I was walking to the back of the theater. I **still** couldn't believe what Julie had done yesterday _She practically kissed me!_ I bit my lower lip as more of the Bellas filed in, they were gonna tease me for the rest of the year. I unlocked the door and left it open for the others and sat in one of the chairs facing away from the door.

All the other girls filed in except for Julie. I kept myself from looking over my shoulder as the minutes ticked by. After about ten minutes I got up and as soon as I was on my feet I heard the door creep open. Everyone turned to see Julie come in and again she shocked us. After showing us her sexy side yesterday after knowing her nerdy side before hand. Today we got a combination of the two.

She walked in with a stain glass looking tank top with a little blonde kid dressed in green with a sword and shield just above that was the profile of another blonde girl with a regal appearance. Sure the tank top was cool but I was too busy staring at the ample cleavage on display. I bit my tongue to keep any and all dirty thoughts at bay.

My inner voice however wasn't going to have any of that.

_Hot damn look at those puppies! _I bit down harder, hating the fact that my inner voice was ogling at Julie. _Come on Bec who __**can't**_ _resist those, the way they bounce when she walks and the scar is pretty sexy._ That I could admit because I always thought scars were sexy and the fact that Julie's body was littered with them…

_Oooh Beca loves the scars. Do you remember that big ass tattoo?_

An image of Julie's black angel wings flooded my brain as I bit the inside of my cheek. How could anyone forget that tattoo? It reached from her shoulders all the way to her ass…..her perfect, well rounded ass. My inner voice came back: _Look at her legs~_

My eyes flitted down to her legs and I gasped at her new scar. She told me before we left the meeting yesterday that she was getting her brace off. Her doctors were really surprised how quickly Julie was healing so they decided to take it. I was happy for her especially because she needed to learn the choreography. But I wasn't expecting Julie to flaunt that new scar, not so soon anyway. She was wearing some blue shorts. They weren't jean shorts but like those pj shorts but **holy hell** did she look good. They stopped just above mid thigh and everyone could see that slightly star shaped scar on her right thigh.

She walked to an empty seat next to Rose and smiled at the group before turning her attention to me. I took a deep breath and started with my usual greeting. "Okay nerds! We have some work to do before our first performance. Which is next month so we still have a bit of time but not much."

I took a deep breath and bit my tongue thinking about how to tell them about the email. I had planned to just tell them straight up...but just thinking about their reactions….it was getting more and more difficult. I looked around and everyone was waiting for me to say something they were all confused except for Julie. She had a small smile plastered on her lips. I met her eyes and she nodded a bit and I felt my nerves slowly dissipate.

"I got an email from the judges of the ICCA's and now they're going to have themes every year. This year its going to be swing music. You know Michael Buble, Frank Sinatra, ect."

Everyone was looking at me in shock and confusion. Lily for the first time looked genuinely pissed off. She mumbled something but no one could understand her. Though with that look on her face we really didn't want to know. Half the group was freaking out because they really didn't know songs from the genre, the other half was angry. I heard a lot of "how dare they" and "fuck this."

Everyone except one bubbly and absolutely sexy brunette. Who was typing excitingly on her phone. Everyone looked over at Julie when she started giggling like a little girl. Everyone was really confused, I was completely floored at Julie's reaction. She had already memorized half our mixes and the dances. Why was she so happy?

I saw the tip of her tongue poke out between her lips and she bit down on it. She was grinning like an idiot and the question in the air was why? She bit her lower lip as her eyes quite literally lit up. She jumped up and belted out some crazy high notes with a huge grin on her face.

_We'll it's a marvelous night for a moondance with the stars up above in your eyes_

_A fantabulous night to make romance 'neath the cover of October skies_

_And all the leaves one the trees are falling to the sound that the breezes that blow~_

_And I'm trying to please to the calling of your heart-strings that play soft and low_

_And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush_

_And all the so~ft moonlight seems to shine, in your blush~_

Slowly but surely everyone was joining in and sure we didn't sound perfect but for our first time singing this kind of music it was pretty good. After we had finished singing we all looked at Julie who was bouncing on the balls of her feet **still** grinning like an idiot.

Everyone was looking at her and we couldn't help but smile back. Here coffee brown eyes were shining and she started giggling. I looked over and saw Rose make her way to me. She put her forearm on my shoulder and leaned on me. I saw her shake her head, she looked up at Julie and laughed a bit.

"Jesus Christ this girl just saved our asses."

Julie's grin faltered and she opened her mouth to say something. Rose quickly cut her off.

"No no no no. Don't give us this 'you would've done fine without me' bullshit because we would've been in some deep bullshit without you. So you know what? Ladies I think we owe this little lady a good time. WHO'S UP FOR DRINKS?!"

The whole group cheered and Julie just smiled and shook her head. I managed to reign everyone in so that way we could actually rehearse.I started looking through a list of songs by Frank Sinatra and I knew little to none of the songs listed. I looked up to see Julie humming another song.

"Julie?"

She looked up at me and my eyes were locked on hers. _Did her eyes always have those adorable specks of black in them? Wait no Beca now is __**not**_ _the time to get lost in her eyes!_

I shook my head free of that train of thought. "Will you please help me? I know none of these songs."

Julie smiled at me, exposing her wolf fangs a little bit and nodded.

"Sure I'll help however I can."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER! Now guys before you point it out I know my timeline for Julie's leg is waaaaaay off but I'm just gonna roll with it. I really hope you guys liked this chapter and as always please leave a review or follow the story if you like it OR if you really like the story add it to your favorites. Whatever you do I greatly appreciate it.**

**-Tenshi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wooooo Chapter 11! I can't believe I've written 10 chapters and guys this story has 1,000+ views?! I never thought this little fic would take off like it did. Let me just give you all a huge virtual hug and a cookie. You guys are awesome and again thank you for sticking with my little story. I love you guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter. ON TO CHAPTER 11**

* * *

(Julie's POV)

Jesus Christ rehearsals today were brutal! After giving Beca a list of songs that I love by Michael Buble we worked on a bit of choreography. But they had no idea how to tango. I had suggested that we try to a faux tango because the song _Sway_ is actually one of the songs I danced to when my mom put me through ballroom dance class.

Again I dropped more jaws when I showed them the video my mom put on youtube. I was 15 at the time, that was the time when my hair was down to my ass and I got a lot of questions about why I cut my hair. Long story short: summer trip to Japan, Japan is hot as hell in July, got it cut to my shoulders before I went. ANYWAY I had to act as the man to teach every girl in that room to tango. I hadn't danced in 3 years but after a good 10 minutes of just dancing with my arms up like I was actually dancing with someone else, I felt comfortable teaching the Bellas. I taught them basic posture and footwork, most of them got it pretty quickly and I even taught Lily some more advanced stuff. I was really surprised at how good she actually was. She quickly waved off every single compliment and sat down. I was confused but I didn't think much of it. Now you know how I said most of the Bella's got the basics. Well there were three that didn't. Those three ended up being Beca, Rose, and Amy. They weren't bad but they were waaaaaaay too stiff

Amy was stiff but it was easily remedied when I made jokes about each step. After a good 20 minutes she was smiling up at me and looking at everything besides her feet. About 5 more minutes later I had a devilish smile plastered on my face. Everyone looked at me and one girl who was in my German classes knew what that smile meant. I heard her say "oh no…" everyone went quiet. Amy had the most scared face but before she could get away I dipped her. LIKE A BOSS! She was giggling like an idiot and I had my wolf grin. My wolf grin would be the smile that shows off my fangs. I pulled her back up and she started laughing like an idiot. All the other girls were laughing and looking fondly at me.

Next was Rose, her problem was that her posture was a bit off. Sure the song wasn't as intense as most tango songs are but that was still no excuse for her to be stiff hipped and noodle armed! She was trying but it only made it worse. We all took a 5 minute break then something occurred to me: "_What if she's not comfortable in this position?" _

From what I gathered about Rose it seemed like she was the one who always took lead. Being forced to follow my lead was probably way out of her comfort zone. So what I did next was a bit out of my comfort zone but it helped her. I had pulled my hair back into a ponytail and called her back over.

"Rose I think I have an idea."

She looked a bit apprehensive but she sat next to me anyway. We sat in silence for a bit then I smiled at her.

"Here's what we're gonna do. I'm going to lead but I'm going to give you big 'ol baby doll eyes the whole time. You can laugh by the way I make a stupid face."

She raised an eyebrow but when I offered her my hand she took it. We got up and got into dancing position. I looked at her over my glasses and batted my eyelashes at her. Everyone was giggling at me and I felt my face heat up but I really didn't care, these girls were slowly becoming like family to me. Anything to help them I would do it without a moments hesitation.

Rose was biting her lower lip and her cheeks were puffing up as she tried desperately not to laugh. I gave her my wolf grin and said in my baby voice: "It's okay for you to waugh at me." I batted my eyelashes at her again and everyone busted out laughing. I laughed too and slowly she got comfortable dancing with me.

Beca was really stiff and she refused to get close to me so both of our arms were really stiff. She wasn't swaying her hips at all and her legs were so stiff that some footwork was difficult for her. After 20 minutes of that I could tell that she was getting frustrated and close to giving up.

I steeled my nerves and pressed her to me she squeaked in surprise and immediately tried to move away. I gave her a hard stare and she met mine with an equally hard gaze. We stood there and I could feel a blush starting to creep up my neck, she was so close….._so close._

I took a deep breath and willed my blush and those thoughts away. Beca's eyes still held a challenge, and I met that challenge. I stood up stick straight and stared twice as hard. I felt everyone flinch away from my gaze, sure I might not be all that tall but I can still be intimidating. After about a minute of our stare down Beca's eyes softened and I felt her relax.

My features immediately softened and I hummed _Sway_ softly. We started dancing a bit to the music then she started harmonizing with me. She slowly got more comfortable and I was able to let go a bit so that was she wasn't pressed to me anymore. If my inner self was actually there she'd probably be smacking me upside the head. I smiled and looked at Beca's eyes, they were filled with nervousness and….disappointment?

_No no Julie why would she be disappointed? She struggled against you why would she miss that closeness? _

I had stopped dancing and ruffled Beca's hair, "See that wasn't so hard now was it?" I smirked at her as she slapped my arms.

"I don't need your sass Walker!"

I laughed and a mischievous smile made its way to my lips. I grabbed her hand and spoke in my most charming British accent.

"I do apologize for my earlier sass but I only meant to tease you." I bowed and gently kisses her knuckles, I looked up at her without straightening up. "I deeply apologize for sass can you forgive me?"

I swear I thought I heard a couple girls swoon. I had to bite my lower lip to keep myself from laughing and I tried to make it seem like I was biting it because I was nervous. It seemed to work because she looked away and grumbled out, "Its fine…"

I stood up straight and leg go of her hand then Rose spoke up.

"Ladies I was gonna just get some coolers hand take Julie out to the pool. Then this happened and god damnit we're getting this girl into a club!"

Everyone cheered and Stacie suggested a bunch of different clubs around the campus. A devilish smirk creeped up and everyone took notice. Beca was the brave soul who asked me why I was smirking.

"Just be ready to go out by 10, we'll meet up on the quad and I'll explain then."

I turned on my heel and walked….well strutted to my dorm. I was excited for tonight and I needed to get ready. _This is going to be interesting_

It was 8:45 and I was walking back to my dorm after a much deserved shower. I had told Jay about how the girls wanted me to go out to a club with them. Jay was at first really worried about me looking a bit too young to get in but then I told her about which club I was taking them to and the worry faded away. She even offered to do my hair, which I gratefully accepted. Jay always knew what to do with my hair no matter what. Today was no exception, she pulled my hair back into a nice french brain with some of my bangs framing my face.

After putting some mascara, eyeliner, and a touch of lipstick I looked pretty good. Now all I had to do was decide what to wear: that was easier said than done. I decided on an outfit that I liked and that people thought looked good on me. A loose fitting black button up, grey jeans, black high heeled gym shoes, a red tie, and my favorite black and grey fedora. I checked the time and I still had an hour and a half. I bit my tip of my thumb and then it hit me: I should paint my nails! I looked through my drawers near the foot of my bed, found my black nail polish and about half way done painting my nails I decided to do a bit of nail art. Once I was done my nails had black and blue checkered pattern. My eyes flitted to my desk and I realised I forgot the final touch of my outfit: my favorite red and black lip ring. I put it on and smirked at my reflection before checking my pockets for everything, I grabbed my wallet off my bed and pulled on my favorite leather jacket.

"Later Jay, don't wait up for me."

* * *

(Beca's POV)

_Jesus Fucking Christ!_ I cursed myself for what happened today, I can't believe how I reacted to Julie today. The whole tango thing caught me completely off guard, and I wasn't expecting Julie to press my flush against her. Then the British accent was just just UGH! I had heard her talk and she sounded perfectly American then today was just…..she was just so charming. She turned into the perfect gentlemen...or er….gentlewomen and kissed my knuckles.

I found myself brushing my knuckles on my lips. I stopped myself when my roommate, Kimmy Jin looked at me like I was crazy. I blushed and quickly put my hand down, she gave me an even more questioning look. Me and Kimmy were actually friends compared to freshman year so she knew about Julie and how she was throwing me for a loop.

She was smirking at me by the time I had finished telling her about Bella's rehearsal and I felt my face heat up. She went to laptop and started typing, after about 10 minutes she showed me what she just finished typing. I saw the usual tumblr background and saw the summary of what had happened today.

"You write about me on your tumblr?"

She nodded and showed me her last post and how popular it had gotten. I looked at her and she shrugged. "They ship it. You guys need a ship name."

I was thoroughly confused and started getting ready for tonight. _I wonder what she'll wear tonight?_ My inner voice replied to my question: _Well with the way you reacted during rehearsal she could look like shit and she'd still be beautiful._

_S-shut up brain I didn't ask you._

_You know its true~_

_SHUT IT!_

_Hey I'm telling it like it is, imagine her dancing! With the way she tango's she's probably gonna be ridiculously sexy on the dance floor!_

Images of Julie swaying her hips and grinding up against me flooded my brain. I felt my whole body heat up as I gnawed on my lower lip. Jesus fucking Christ I needed to calm down I pulled on my favorite dark blue blouse and black jeans and black converse. I pulled my hair into a half ponytail and put on a touch of eyeliner and left Kimmy on her laptop. Tonight was going to be interesting.

* * *

**HEY all you lovely readers please PLEASE help me. I need a ship name for Julie and Beca. If you guys have any ideas don't hesitate to pm me. See you guys next chapter**

**-Tenshi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all you lovely readers I hoped you liked the last chapter because its clubbing time! So things are gonna get interesting if you know what I mean ;3 Thank you for the ship name suggestions and I'm still all ears for 'em. MOVIN RIGHT ALONG.**

* * *

(Beca's POV)

I had gotten to the quad a few minutes early along with Rose and Stacie. Amy showed up 5 minutes after I got there along with the rest of the Bella's minus the 2 other freshman and Lily. At exactly 10 Julie came down looking absolutely stunning with an angry scowl on her face. Seconds later I understood why. There was a group of guys following her and from the sounds of it, trying to hit on her. Jealousy flared inside me and I wanted to punch those guys.

I heard a smack and Julie stopped in her tracks and pressed her lips in a thin angry line. She turned to the group of guys and in a sickeningly sweet tone spoke, "Which one of you just spanked me?"

One ginger smirked and pressed himself against her, "That would've been me sweetheart~"

She smiled at him and all I saw was him doubled over in pain. _Did she just kick him in the balls?_ By the sound of his groan she did. I smirked in pride, but that smirk soon faded when I saw Julie turn on her heel and strut her way to us. She looked drop dead gorgeous, those jeans hugged every curve in just the right way and her shirt clung to her in all the right places. I noticed something shiny on her lower lip..._when the hell did she get that lip ring?!_ I shook my head and settled to ask her that later. I was soon distracted by her hip's supple swing. I heard the girls giggling behind me and I heard Amy make a comment about how I was hypnotized. I quickly averted my eyes and turned my attention to the group. They soon started laughing and when Rose say my confused look she pointed to my lower lip.

_I WAS DROOLING?! _

I quickly wiped my lip and turned away from the group. I didn't need them laughing at me. I hate the kind of affect Julie has on me, she's been throwing me for a loop since I met her. I know I had admitted to myself that I was falling for her but I have yet to tell anyone. Kimmy-Jin gave me a really weird pep talk before I left the dorm but…..Jesus Christ what do I _do?!_

My question was pushed back when Julie motioned for us to follow her. The whole group was silent until she stopped and turned on her heel to face us.

"Ladies, I'm gonna take you is a little known club but its a good time."

Rose spoke up, "Two questions: How are we gonna get in and where did you get that lip ring?!"

"Okay first thing is that I have connections to the owners of the club so thats how we're getting in. The lip ring was a gift from my cousin when I turned 18. I have a blue one too. Anymore questions?"

No one said anything and after a full minute of silence she turned on her heel again and started walking away, we all kind of stared and I could easily tell where Rose was staring. Let me be honest here how could anyone NOT stare at that ass. Its perfectly rounded and her strut was even better than a model's. _She probably could be a model_.

"Ladies! Lets get a move on!"

We were all brought out of our daze and quickly made our way to catch up to her. _Where did _this _confident Julie come from?_

* * *

(Julie's POV)

I smirked to myself as we approached the club. Sure enough there was a line outside the door but I knew of another method to get in. I heard a string of swears coming from the girls behind me but I quickly leaned on the wall near the bouncer. He leaned next to me and spoke in a hushed tone, "What's playing inside?"

Normally people would just be grasping at straws because the club was completely sound proof! But thankfully I knew the owner and the DJ so whenever I went I always texted him about what songs he was spinning. Tonight was _Candyman _by Christina Aguilera, though it wasn't the normal version. The DJ was spinning the nightcore version, all I had to do was speed up the tempo.

_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night_

_He really had me workin' up an appetite_

_He had tattoos up and down his arms _

_There's nothin' more dangerous than a boy with charm_

_He's a one-stop-shop makes my panties drop_

_He's a sweet talkin sugar coated candyman_

He nodded and opened the door for me. Just before I passed him I told him that the group of ladies following me were my guests. He let them in and shut the door.I was immediately hit with a spot-light and it temporarily blinded me.

"Jesus Christ Riley! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!"

The DJ's laughter was booming out of the speakers. I was soon met with my best guy friend, Riley Valentine. He was a senior when I was a freshman but we soon became the best of friends after a year in band together. We both played the trumpet but I always ended up playing the the harder parts but he had some outside experience so I always ran to him for help whenever I needed it.

He pulled off his headphones and pulled me in for one of his famous killer hugs. He might not look like it but Riley is **really fucking strong!** He spun me around in a circle and hugged me tighter. I love this guy like a brother but he's squeezing the life out of me!

"R-riley…...can't breathe….suffocating."

He put me back down and I stumbled backwards. I felt like I was going to fall over until I felt a pair of arms grab my waist, steadying me. I looked behind me to find Beca holding me with worry in her eyes. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her in a reassuring hug. I turned to Riley with a mock glare.

"Jesus Christ dude I know you're happy to see me but that doesn't give you the right to squeeze the air out my lungs!"

He laughed and playfully punched my shoulder. "So what do I owe the pleasure of having you and your friends in my club?"

Beca spoke up, "You're the owner?"

Riley nodded and smiled, "Yupp I'm also the DJ here."

He opened his mouth to say something else but he quickly pulled his headphones back on.

"Sorry guys I gotta get back to the stage. The song's about to end." With that Riley disappeared in the crowd and reappeared on the stage. I was about to lead the group over to the bar when I heard soft cooing from the ladies behind me. Then it hit me: _I'm still holding Beca! _I glanced down at Beca who was still looking at the group with a confused look. I shifted a bit then I saw Beca's ears turn pink, she must've realized that she was still hugging my waist. But instead of pushing me away she pulled me closer to her. I felt my face heat up and I used my free hand to adjust the hat on my head. _There is no way this is happening_.

"O-okay you guys want to get some drinks?"

Beca looked up at me with a raised eyebrow and everyone wanted to ask me a question but didn't know how to phrase it. I sighed, "Yes guys I can hold my liquor now lets go!"

Half an hour later everyone was dancing like idiots. The drinks definitely helped me loosen up after that awkward hugging thing with Beca earlier. Me and Amy had a drink off that had the whole club starring. Riley came over to see how I was doing because I normally don't drink straight shots. After the 10th shot of vodka I started feeling a bit fuzzy, Amy was slightly worse than I was but we still kept going.

Surprisingly I ended up beating Amy 15 shots to 14. But after that I felt thoroughly drunk everyone in the club was giving me pats on the back and Stacie was surprised that I could drink that much and still keep my balance. I gave her a really goofy smile and then walked (well staggered) to the dancefloor.

* * *

(Beca's POV)

I had downed the rest of my margarita and looked for the rest of Bella's. Amy was still floored that Julie beat her at a drinking contest. That girl could actually hold her liquor, I need to ask how she was able to still walk after 15 shots of straight vodka. I'll have to ask her how she built up that amount of tolerance. I ordered a vodka lemonade and turned to the dancefloor. Everyone was jumping around like a bunch of idiots and I just shook my head, I was never one for dancing but get me drunk enough and I'll be in there. All of a sudden the music stopped and I heard some very disgruntled clubbers shout at the DJ. Riley's voice soon filled the air.

"Keep your pants on I'll get to the music, I haven't seen this one girl in years and I can't wait to embarrass the crud out of her. Julie where are you?"

I saw a shift in the crowd as Julie tried to worm her way off the dancefloor before a spotlight trained firmly on her back. I saw her groan I she turned to face Riley.

"What do you want?"

"Get up on the table and dance."

"Fine just lemme get a drink."

She sashayed over to the bar and ordered three tequila shots and a lime wedge. She downed all the shots and sucked on the lime hard. I even heard a light slurping sound. She shook her head and quickly hopped up on the table.

"What song Juls?"

"Talk Dirty."

As soon as the song started Julie started swaying her hips and then when the hook came on she started doing slow body rolls. I felt heat starting to make its way down my spine and settle in my core.

_Jesus Christ when and where did she learn to dance like that?!_

I saw Rose staring at Julie with lust darkened eyes and I felt possessiveness creep over me. I looked over to Julie to find her red tie undone and hanging on her shoulders and her button up open just enough to show off the ample cleavage. The second verse came and her dancing was getting sexier and sexier. She was running her hands down her torso and I found myself wishing that those could be my hands. Julie whipped off her hat and undid her braid. Her long raven locks were slightly curly and her bangs drooped over her left eye in a _very_ seductive manner. Her hat made it look even better. I saw some dollars fly her way as what I assumed were pimps passed by. I saw her drop it down low, pick a dollar up, and push it in her bra with a wink to the audience.

When the rap part of the song came on she was shaking her ass left and right. Some sleazeballs tried to get up on the table with her but she knocked them off with a booty bump. That got her some spanks but she really didn't care. On the last part of the chorus she locked eyes with me and mouthed the last _Talk dirty to me. _I gulped and kept my eyes glued to her as she hopped off the table, much to the crowds dismay. A few more guys came over and gave Julie a few dollars as thanks for the show. One dude looked like he asked for too much because Julie soon pushed him away, before she turned to walk away the guy shoved some bills down her shirt.

I felt the possessiveness creep up on me again, how dare he just shove his hand down her shirt! I saw Julie flinch and something flex under her shirt. _Oh hell no asshole you're gonna regret that._ I don't know if it was the alcohol that gave me the idea but I went with it. I walked (well stormed) up to Julie and that asshole and punched him off her. He was about to ask me why the hell I did that but before he even opened his mouth I grabbed Julie by both ends of her tie and pulled her in for a kiss.

I felt Julie go stiff for a few seconds then she put her hands on my hips and pulled me closer. I had to bite back a groan when I felt her flush against me, I felt her heart pounding in her chest as her grip on my hips tightened. She tasted like the tequila but I didn't care, this just felt right. I didn't even notice the crowd, all of my senses just zeroed in on Julie and I didn't give a damn that we were in public. Julie kissed me harder and I slid my hands up to tangle them in her hair, my thumb brushed up against her neck and I felt her stiffen then relax. I ran my thumb over that same spot again and she shivered, I smirked into the kiss.

_That's a spot I've gotta remember for later. _

* * *

(Julie's POV)

"Hey baby you think you could give me a lapdance~?"

I rolled my eyes and turned to the sleazeball, I hated how people started acting after I danced. That's why I rarely do it but it is fun to turn some heads. I saw that he was holding up a ten dollar bill, ten bucks for a lapdance? He very well could've given me a stack of twenties and I still wouldn't have done it.

"No dude I'm not some stripper, I don't work here and I don't lapdance."

He pulled out 2 more ten's and ran them down my neck.

"How about now~?"

"Look asswipe I don't give lapdances no matter how much money you wave at me." I deadpanned, shoved him and before I could turn around he shoved a handful of bills down my bra. I was about to slap him when he started groping me, it had caught me really off guard and I tried to pull away. But his grip was really strong and it started to hurt, he leaned in close and said he wasn't leaving without his lapdance.

All of a sudden he went stumbling backwards and I saw Beca with her fist out. It took me a bit to process that Beca had actually punched the guy. He was about to say something when Beca grabbed both ends of my tie and kissed me.

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT BECA IS KISSING ME!_

I froze for a few seconds before and I closed my eyes and kissed her back. Her lips felt so soft against mine and I tasted a bit of vodka on her but I didn't care. Before I knew it I had placed my hands on her hips and pulled her against me. I had to fight back a groan when I felt her on me, having her this close to me was making my head spin. I felt her hands run up my shoulders as she tangled her hands in my hair. I felt her thumb brush against a pulse point on my neck and I stiffened up to keep a small moan from escaping. I relaxed and pulled Beca even closer, she ran her thumb along the same point and that made me shiver. I felt her smirk into the kiss and I felt my more dominant side flare up.

A growl pushed past my lips and I kissed Beca harder and harder. Soon I was pushing her up against the table that I was dancing on. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed her harder against me, I ran my nails along her lower back and I felt her push her chest into me. I smirked into the kiss and decided to push this a bit farther. I licked her lower lip quickly and she soon let me in.

Soon both of us were in a heated battle for dominance, I slowly was gaining the upper hand. I pushed her farther back into the table and pressed my hips against hers then I run my tongue under hers and I felt her shiver. I smirked and coaxed her tongue into my mouth and sucked on it, hard.

That was her undoing and she stopped putting up a fight or at least that's what I thought. After I had dominated the kiss for a bit she slowly started rubbing circles on that pulse point. I shivered and I felt my grip on her start to weaken. Beca must have felt that because she started dragging her nail on my neck and slowly pushed herself off the table. We went back to fighting over dominance when she dug her nails into my neck and my scalp.

_Oh fuck_

* * *

**GUYS IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WEEK! I had my last week of work and I had zero energy to write. Then I was struggling with the dance thing and just gah! I hope you guys liked this chapter I made it a touch longer than normal and again if you guys have ship names I'd love to hear them. As of now I'm calling the JuliexBeca ship Witchell courtesy of Captain Katie Dee. Again I hoped you liked this chapter and I'll see you guys next time**

**-Tenshi**


End file.
